I Couldn't Sleep
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Luke pays Reid a visit when he has trouble sleeping. Shameless fluff. Oneshot.


It was nearly midnight and Dr. Reid Oliver was making himself a sandwich in the kitchen of the apartment he shared with Katie Snyder, who was spending the night with her son at the Snyder farm. He had just gotten off work and hadn't eaten since two o'clock; he was starving. Just as he was putting the leftover ingredients back in the fridge, the doorbell rang.

_Who the hell would be outside their door at this hour?_

Confused and bitter that he was being disturbed while trying to eat, Reid made his way to the door and opened it. He was face-to-face with Luke Snyder.

"Luke?"

"I'm sorry. It's really late and you probably have an early shift tomorrow. And Katie and the baby are probably asleep," Luke said, starting to leave.

"Actually, I'm off tomorrow. And Katie and Jacob are at the farm. What are you doing here so late? Shouldn't you be at home getting you're beauty sleep like every other princess?"

Luke ignored Reid's comment and asked, "Can I come in?" Reid stepped aside and allowed Luke access to the apartment.

"Why are you here?" Reid repeated, walking over to the table and biting into his sandwich.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Do you often drive across town when you can't sleep?" Reid asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Not usually. No," Luke said, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Why are you here?" Reid asked for the third time as he finished his sandwich.

"I told you. I couldn't sleep," Luke said absentmindedly while he flipped through the channels.

"That's what you said. But what's the real reason?" Reid asked, putting the dishes in the sink.

"That is the real reason," Luke said clicking off the TV.

"Why didn't you just get a glass of water?" Reid asked sarcastically.

"Because a glass of water wasn't the reason I couldn't sleep," Luke said, standing up and walking towards Reid.

"Excuse me?" Reid stood stock still, staring at Luke.

"I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about you," Luke said, coming to a halt with his face barely an inch from Reid's.

"Is that -" Reid started to say before Luke pressed their lips together.

Reid moaned and melted into the kiss, pulling Luke closer. After what seemed like several sunlit days, Luke pulled away, but kept his eyes closed and his forehead against Reid's.

"I love you," Reid whispered. He had not planned on saying it; it had just slipped out.

When he realized what he had said, Reid opened his eyes and pulled completely away from Luke, who seemed to not have processed what Reid had admitted, and walked over to the couch. He sat down and rand his hand through his hair, uncomfortable that he had revealed his deepest secret and that it had happened unexpectedly and unintentionally.

Luke turned around, walked to the couch, and sat down next to Reid.

"Reid?" Luke said tentatively. It was clear he knew Reid was uncomfortable.

"Reid, look at me and say that again with a straight face."

"I can't do that, Mr. Snyder," Reid said, still not looking at Luke.

"Sure you can," Luke said. "If you really meant it." It was a whisper but Reid heard it.

"No, I really can't say it with a straight face. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm gay."

Luke burst out laughing. "No. Seriously, did you mean what you said?"

Reid finally looked Luke in the eyes. "Yes. I love you, Luke. You infuriate me and you excite me. You make me want to live for something other than my job. You made me feel again in a way I haven't felt since before I started college. You make me feel alive," Reid said, the words pouring out of him uncontrollably. Once he started he couldn't stop. "But I know you don't -" Reid started, but was interrupted again by Luke's lips on his. It was a softer and gentler kiss this time, but it still made the world around Reid disappear.

When Luke broke the contact, he said, "I love you, too. For all the reasons you said and more. I love you, Dr. Reid Oliver and I always will."

Reid broke into a huge smile and pulled Luke into a kiss.


End file.
